memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Countdown Part One/Act Two
The Enterprise is next to Starbase 157 along the border between the United Federation of Planets and Romulan Star Empire as the Intrepid is next to the flagship as well. In the observation lounge Commander Perim is briefing the two Captains on the supernova. So far the Hobus sun is starting to heat up a bit and the core of the sun is on the verge of collapse in two years Commander Perim says as she looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. 2387 then, well two years Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Perim. She nods. So far we're trying to figure out how to stop it from happening Commander Perim says as she looks at them. Commander Chen chimes in. But so far some of the plans are still far behind Commander Chen says as she looks at them. Captain Kira chimes in. Far behind? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Chen. Chen raises an eyebrow. The Vulcan Science department on my homeworld has contacted the Romulan Senate about offering our assistance in dealing with this, but the Romulans are refusing help from my people Commander Chen says as she looks at him. Captain Martin chimes in. Why not contact Ambassador Spock? Captain Martin asked as he looks at her. She looks at her commanding officer. He's a very busy man I wouldn't want to trivial him with this situation sir Commander Chen says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Commander Chen. Commander can you give us a minute Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and she leaves the room. Typhuss is Starfleet sure of this we've been wrong before remember that supernova that was suppose to take Earth out once? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. Of course I do, but what if Starfleet is right this time Typhuss says as he looks at John. The doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. They open and his daughter enters his ready room. Father I came as soon as I heard Sarah says as she looks at him. They hug as Captain Martin turns to Captain Kira. Typhuss this is mine and Shelby's daughter Sarah Martin she's commanding the USS Odyssey, Sarah this is Captain Typhuss James Kira Captain of the USS Intrepid John says as he introduces his daughter and friend to each other. They shook hands. Captain Kira wait but your record says your last name is Halliwell? Sarah says as she looks at him. He smiles at the young Captain. I married Kira Nerys, a Bajoran woman, I took her family name Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. I never heard of something like that in my studies of the Bajoran people Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explains. Bajoran custom places the surname before the given name Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Huh just never heard of someone taking a last name that's not female but its nice to meet you Captain I've studied your record and your after action reports in the many engagements we were in during the wars we had I was onboard the Odyssey when Captain Jones was killed by an Ori mothership Sarah says as she looks at him. Typhuss remembering hearing about that. I remember hearing about that Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. Her father looks at her. So Sarah what's your report? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She hands him a PADD. So far the Hobus star is blinking but its not there yet Captain Martin says as she looks at her father. Typhuss chimes in. What does that mean Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. It means that we've got time to help the Romulans Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Bridge to Martin Commander Y'Nar says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. We're receiving a hail from the Verity Commander Y'Nar says over the com. Captain Martin tenses up. Patch it here Y'Nar Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. The large screen changes to the ready room of the USS Verity a Odyssey-class starship first off the construction line. Jean-Luc its good to see you again Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen showing his former commanding officer. Admiral Picard smiles. Its good to see you again, John Admiral Picard says on the screen. He smiles. So how goes the mission in Romulan space? John asked as he looks at the screen. Picard chimes in. Its going well, right now Admiral Picard says on the screen. He smiles. We're in position just awaiting the arrival of the new starships to help evacuate the Romulan people before the supernova John says as he looks at the screen. Then his first officer enters the ready room. Admiral Picard we're almost ready to beam down and who is this is this the XO you told me about that would bug you a lot about beaming down to a planet? Commander Musiker says on the screen. Picard introduces them. Commander Musiker, this is Captain Martin Admiral Picard says on the screen. Please to meet you Captain, Jean-Luc has told me a lot about you and his former XO Admiral Riker Commander Musiker says on the screen. Same here Commander Musiker Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Captain Kira chimes in. Admiral, long until the new starships come to help you evacuate the Romulans Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Picard on the screen. A few months but I am happy that the Enterprise is overseeing it Admiral Picard says on the screen. Captain Martin smiles. Happy to help Jean-Luc John says as he looks at the screen. Picard chimes in. So how are things going on the Enterprise Admiral Picard says on the screen. John smiles. Great you should see the upgrades we made to her over the years John says as he looks at the screen. Picard smiles. I'm sure that's a good thing for the Enterprise Admiral Picard says on the screen. Sarah chimes in. Sir are you sure that we should be helping the Romulans they didn't help us at all during the first part of the Dominion War it took lying to them to get them to join and they were willing to just sit back and watch Shinzon wipe out Earth and the entire Federation Sarah says as she looks at the screen. Picard chimes in. Its the right thing to do even if they are our enemies Admiral Picard says on the screen. John thinks. My daughter has a valued point Jean-Luc true we were enemies at one point but they never trusted us with their safety John says as he looks at the screen. Picard chimes in and mentions his meeting with the councilor. That's true John but I trust that the Romulans have asked for our help, I have a meeting with the councilor on the planet I'll let you know what I found out Picard out Admiral Picard says as the transmission ends. Typhuss chimes in. So we are helping the Romulans now Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. It looks that way so I want both the Odyssey and Intrepid ready to move into Romulan space in case this is a trap Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Sarah chimes in. My ship will be ready father Sarah says as she looks at him and leaves. Typhuss looks at him and asked him if Mac knows about Sarah. Does Mac know about Sarah? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Kinda Liz hasn't told him much about us dating in our younger years he believes that Sarah is his daughter but I'll have to talk to him about her sooner or later John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah you will and I can go with you when you do tell him Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Thanks its nice to have someone who understands what its like having a child from a former lover, I did tell Ezri she was all right with it and understood that it was a one night thing John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Yes it is Typhuss says as he looks at John. John leans forward. I've been studying Calhoun's people since we first encountered them and I've not found anything about a fight to the death type of thing because I have a feeling he'll act like that when I tell him John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him.